


【庵京】溺情之缘

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: KOF大赛结束后，正值炎热的暑日。“是大海啊——”举办方难得良心没有黑幕，也有可能是怕这些格斗家群起拆家把自己安排个明明白白，于是最后交给每一位参加大赛的参赛者一张去海边的全包支票。本以为合群的不合群的在赛后都有各种事要忙，不会有几个人来。没想到……





	【庵京】溺情之缘

>>>>>>>>>

KOF大赛结束后，正值炎热的暑日。

“是大海啊——”

举办方难得良心没有黑幕，也有可能是怕这些格斗家群起拆家把自己安排个明明白白，于是最后交给每一位参加大赛的参赛者一张去海边的全包支票。本以为合群的不合群的在赛后都有各种事要忙，不会有几个人来。没想到……

观光巴士发动引擎开走，便看到在巴士站台内坐在木椅一端撇嘴的草薙京正拿着草帽当作扇子扇风，而木椅的另一端则是手搭椅背配合未开机冷漠脸吃冰棒的八神庵。

不远处拎着装有啤酒冰淇淋袋子，有说有笑回来的是二阶堂红丸和大门五郎。京谢过红丸他们帮自己带的啤酒，喝一口润喉后果断开炮：“唉，真是倒霉，一出门就碰到灾星。老天爷你到底行不行啊。”

庵瞥了眼演技浮夸的京，嘴里还含着块没嚼完的冰块。

“怎么啦今天不逼逼了？KOF大赛把你榨得没有力气了？……切。”低头看了一眼啤酒拉环，谢谢惠顾。

“……你这碎嘴没在大街上挨打也挺神奇的。”主要也是别人打不过。正所谓输人不能输气势，话还是需要怼回去的。庵将“再来一根”的木棍在京的眼前得意地晃了晃，“你要是想打我怎么会不奉陪呢？京。”

互相挑衅的两位都没有发现任由气势挤着对方的自己挡在站台下车通道前。在京抬手想把庵手里的冰棒棍拍到地上时，又一辆观光巴士携带高速运转产生的蒸腾热气抵达站台。

“你们两位一大早上就这么热烈吗？”下摆系带的浅蓝色衬衣套着白色T恤的外面，穿着这身沙滩标配休闲装的不知火舞率先从车门里跳了出来，包裹性感翘臀的牛仔热裤和浅橙花色的凉鞋都充满夏季海边的气息，以这幅装扮来看想必也是对这次放松之旅期待已久。推开堵在通道碍事的“双开门”，回身拉住安迪的手又是给了一人一箭：“我和安迪还没LOVE LOVE成这样呢，你说是不是啊安迪？”

两人这才扭头瞪向舞，同时大声发出来自灵魂的反问。

“哈？！”

“啊？！”

安迪扯着舞火速逃离现场。

我队友呢？京突然反应过来，回头寻找红丸和大门的身影。

“不用找了，在你俩站这儿吵架的时候二阶堂和一群女孩离开了，大门先生和马克西姆去那边买甜点了。”神乐千鹤不知道什么时候站到京的身边，摘下墨镜用墨镜腿指了指甜品店的位置。

“难得有这样的机会一定要好好玩一下嘛，难得休战一次……”“就是就是！”

坂崎良劝架的话还没说完就被琼捂住了嘴，罗伯特抱起旁边帮腔的由莉默契地带走。

“我怎么觉得好像被他们嫌弃了？”京百思不得其解，明明自己也是个帅气的大好青年。

“哼，你原来有自己被嫌弃的自觉？对于你来说还真是个开天辟地的伟大发现。”对于京，庵是绝对不会秉持口下留德沉默挨损的美好品行，抓住痛脚使劲戳就完事了。

“我看是因为有你这只赶都赶不走的苍蝇我才会被嫌弃的吧？！”

“你是想说自己是坨屎对吗京。”

千鹤扶额，对他俩多年不变的凶恶关系叹了口气。这么执着地看对方不顺眼也不知道是先祖缘分还是后天互怼培养出来的怨念。戴上墨镜，深吸一口海边浅浅咸而潮湿的风，拎起自己的行李——

走了走了，劝毛线架。

众人达成共识去旅馆登记的登记，休息的休息。

“再站在那儿就要中暑了——！哎呦。”已经换上泳衣的库拉冲站台喊道。由头发变成蓝色来推断应该是开启自带冷气模式。走在旁边的K’拍了下她脑袋，抱着小鸭子泳圈手揣沙滩裤口袋，踩着夹脚拖鞋滑步向海边赶去。

“哼！”

一阵无言，两看相厌。

海鸥振翅鸣叫，飞向天海相接的远处明暗交叠着浅白云丝，漂浮的云朵像被做成不同形状的棉花糖，又似浪花随着凉爽的海风向高高的礁石那侧卷去。看了一眼放在桌子上的浅蓝色绵绵冰，和天空的感觉有异曲同工之妙。

阿迪兰一队乘坐直升飞机姗姗来迟。现在身为上司的他已经换好泳裤坐在遮阳伞的乳白色沙滩椅下边吃着沙冰，看着远处拉尔夫和克拉克跟拳崇、麻宫雅典娜分成两队打沙滩排球。莉安娜穿着连体的迷彩泳衣拖了个沙滩椅放在哈迪兰旁边的遮阳伞下，和哈迪兰一起看他们打排球。

“不去玩吗？”

“不去了。”莉安娜的唇角难得勾起微微弧度，“看着就挺好。”

哈迪兰看了看抱膝坐在椅子上的莉安娜，平时硬冷紧绷的脸部线条也慢慢柔和放松。

“好吧。”

特瑞从玛丽那里拿来了相机，记者用的相机像素就是高啊——还没来得及感慨几句就被拉过去给扎堆的人拍照，看一时半会儿他也不能从人堆里出来，洛克喊了一声去给他买炒面拿起钱包就要走。玛丽重申N次好好保护她的相机后追上洛克打算跟他一起去，最后演变成两人为沉迷拍照留念的人们跑腿了。

喜欢热闹的京正是在人堆里拍照起哄的那个，笑得正欢往后退一步差点被高高的东西绊倒，以为自己踩到了人。回头随意说句“不好意思”还想钻进人堆里闹腾，突然泳裤的皮筋被扯紧狠狠弹回腰间疼得他叫了一声。

这才好好看清身后是什么状况：自己把庵刚刚堆的沙滩城堡踏平半个。

蹲在破破烂烂的城堡前瞪着罪魁祸首的庵青筋暴起，随意套着的沙滩衬衣衣袖都绷紧了。

“你，你自己不会挑位置玩沙子能怪我吗？”

庵本来想抓京衣领让他好好看看自己一脚飞起蹦到了离人堆到底有多远的地方，但是发现京身上唯有泳裤只能作罢：“你没长眼可以去安对玻璃球，脑子没有你用什么安？”

“你才没脑子！”

作为报复，蹲到腿麻准备抱着泳圈离开的庵，恰巧看到京在海岸线和金家藩聊天的时候“不小心”抬脚把京踹进了海里。

“……邪恶绝对不能饶恕！”

在冲浪打西瓜等等沙滩节目结束后，难得参与集体活动的庵从常年苦大仇深中渐渐恢复少许符合年纪的青春气息，正打算坐到旁边的沙滩椅上休息片刻，却不想被两位结伴而来的大胆女性搭讪了。

“一起去玩玩吗帅……哇！哪里飞来的球？”在庵张口拒绝之前，天降横球砸到了邀请的女性疼得她龇牙咧嘴，回头怒视球飞来的方向，却见她愤怒的神情微变。

跑过来的人是带着歉意的桃花聚合体红丸：“两位美丽的女士，实在不好意思……”

红丸的粉丝后援会成员+2。

“我这是为了她俩好，”不知道从哪里冒出来的京长吁短叹，“要是跟你这色鬼一起还不知道发生什么事呢……你刚刚是盯着人家胸看了吧？”

“喂！……嗯？你是盯着看了做贼心虚吧。”

“……庵好H！”

“喂给我等下听人讲话啊！”

由一缕薄云缠绕的夕阳渐落，垂于礁岩的尖角上灯塔旁。浅蓝空色的边缘被晚霞染红，渐变层叠的斑斓好似精心绘制的风景纪念明信片。在晚霞前方作为点缀的密林在缓缓消失的灯源后则黯然失色，被即将来临的夜色吞没只剩黑漆漆的轮廓。

晚饭之后，疯玩了整天的众人回到旅馆中休息。泡澡出来的红丸回到房间，和正在看电视的大门面面相觑。

“京呢？”

“不知道啊？”

辽阔的暗色夜空布满繁星，周围海角漆黑树影的包裹之下更显得这片夜空幕布触手可及。

京坐在沙滩上朝夜空伸出手，微凉的海风抚过手心，好像真的触碰到了闪烁的星。

都说人死后会变成星星，而祖先会在天上一直守护着属于自己的后人。看着时明时亮的光芒，是不是自己的祖先正在眨着眼看着坐在这里的自己呢？

这个问题难以证实，不过能够得知的是伸出的手掌里被扣进一捧沙子。

“……八神……！”不要在别人伤春悲秋的时候冒出来打扰啊！而且沙子差点掉进我眼里啊混蛋！

不用回头就知道是谁——这种可怕的心有灵犀每次都会让京浑身战栗，除了隐隐慌张之外更多的是种与生俱来亲密无间的默契和难以控制形容的嗜虐之情，每次看到庵从眼神和小动作就能知道他心里在想什么，因为自己也是。

内心的苦闷和煎熬大概是在“世界上有人了解我真是太好了”和“世界上怎么会有专门读我的心的混蛋”间反复换面烤熟。

现在站在自己身边居高临下坏笑的读心混蛋心里可能也在想这种事吧。

世界上不是留下我一个人品尝孤独真是太好了。

京拍拍裤子上的沙子站了起来。

“喂八神，看这儿。”

在庵听到下意识回头的时候把刚刚的沙子泼了他一脸。

“扬沙攻击！”

果然，在刹那间反应过来京的不安好心，庵连忙把头别回去，扬出去沙子只泼了他一头一身……刚换上的白衬衣被泼脏了。

“京！”愤怒地大吼一声，甩下夹脚拖鞋便朝着向海水中奔跑大笑的青年追了过去。青年清澈爽朗的笑声在夜空和礁石间久久回荡。

跑到将要及膝海水之间，京舀起一捧咸海水冲过来抓人的庵泼过去，为了抓住京的庵没有防备，经过海水装饰身上白衬衣的样子脏得更为精彩。在京抬手再想补上一捧水的同时，手腕被庵抓住，两人都没有站稳，脚底打滑一起摔进海水里。

海水打湿了他们的发丝，紧贴着内蕴在肉体中的不羁灵魂。星子注视着古往今来不断轮回的自己与他纠缠百千年至今，甚至同这个极度相似、爱恨交织的人同中浸于海水，拥抱彼此的罪孽与救赎，就像回到了本初不分你我的胎海。

夜静了下来，耳边只剩下拍打礁石延绵不绝的海水声。

在这渐渐浮现出来、化不开的隐秘之爱转回为浓烈的憎恨和碾碎他体内敌人的杀意之前，就再让我任性一点沉溺于这种充满破坏与毁灭性的冲动情感中，撞击我的五脏六腑，多让我感受这种令人颤抖而毛骨悚然的快乐吧。

【星空夏夜的END】

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.：标题的缘包括边缘和缘分双重之【缘】


End file.
